All the way to not going anywhere
by Random-Writer-Owns-Your-Soul
Summary: Failed attempt at a First time. Teacher/Student. WARNING contains: First time, Slight Underage, Kind of Rape, and Hand Job.


Naruto shifted in his seat as he glanced at the bell, Eleven more minute... Then no detention, no being alone with the bastard and no-

"Uzumaki, Detention"

"What? B..B-But! I didn't even do anything!" Naruto protested as he blinked up at the raven haired teacher that was now in front of his desk, "You can't just give me detention for nothing!"

"It's not for 'nothing', You were saying you thoughts out loud and everyone else... who hadn't finished their test were unable to focus because of your talking" The raven haired teacher explained to him before walking back to the in front of the room.

Naruto frowned and slumped forward on his desk, Like hell I was! He huffed and rubbed his temples glaring at his teacher who soon noticed his glare and smirked at him, BASTARD! Sick bastard! He growled and buried his head in his arms grumbling under his breath, dreading the soon to come detention.

~0-0~^~

Naruto tapped his fingers on his desk as he sat there, waiting for the teacher to return from wherever he had disappeared off to. He sighed heavily and slumped forward on the desk stretching his arms out across it to hang a bit as he rested his head on the desk.

After maybe 5 minutes Naruto groaned the boredom already hitting and he had to stay here till 4, which was another good hour and a half away and the time could get longer because his hateful teacher could easily said, 'That's another hour' for no reason. He huffed loudly and kicked at the floor causing loud squeaks to fill the air as his shoe rubbed against the floor roughly.

"Uzumaki..."

"Finally! What were you doing?!" Naruto said as he jumped up sitting up straighter, now that he was finally here the detention really started and he had to be still and quiet or 'That's another hour' would happen.

"...Come with me, Instead of you just sitting there you get to clean" The raven haired teacher said with a smirk as he held up a bucket with a rag hanging on the side and a bottle of some type of cleaner.

Naruto gaped at him, "... You.. Can't make me clean, That's child labor!" He protested which earned him a chuckle.

"Cleaning a few desk and a board is not child labor, But you wouldn't know that.."

"Shut up! Don't insult me!" Naruto snapped getting up from his seat glaring hatefully at his teacher.

"I wasn't insulting you, Child labor as yet to be taught in history" The raven stated with a roll of his eyes, "Now, Take the bucket and follow me" He ordered

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he stepped to the side and stomped over to the raven, snatching the bucket from him and waiting from his teacher to lead him from the room. He glared at the back of the others head as when they finally started to walk, leaving the classroom behind and heading down the empty hallways of the school.

"What classroom am I having to clean?" Naruto asked as they kept walking heading to the opposite side of the school where the younger students were taught.

"You'll see" The raven replied as they continued to walk before he suddenly stopped almost making Naruto bump into him.

Naruto took a step back from the other, "Mr. Uchiha, sir, this isn't a classroom..." He pointed out as he leaned to the side to look at the small sign that was beside the dull colored door, "This is a janitor closet..."

"Sasuke, not 'Mr. Uchiha, And I know that" The raven replied as he turned to him and took the rag from the bucket, "Tell me... What is this?" He asked as he held up the rag.

Naruto frowned, "A rag, duh" He replied before huffing, "What is the point of this?" He asked

Sasuke smirked, "Wrong answer Uzumaki, It is bondage" He said as he took the others wrist tying them up quickly and neatly in a tight knot.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the other and tugged on his hands, "What..?" He glanced up at his teacher before stepping back, "So? Untie it, I'm not gonna play any sick games with you"

"Sick games?" Sasuke repeated arching an eyebrow at him, "What a negative mind you have Naruto" He said 'tsking' him and closing his eyes, his head shaking back and forth in a slow pace

Naruto blushed slightly, "I..I don't have a negative mind!" He snapped at him huffing loudly, "Untie me!" He ordered, "You can't do this!"

Sasuke rounded the other and gently placed a hand on his back, "No, I can" He said before he leaned forward and opened the closet door before he pushed Naruto inside.

Ehh!? Naruto stumbled forward and scrunched up his nose as the smell of cleaning supply entered his nose, he stepped back to turn around but his back meet with the raven's chest and darkness filled his vision as the door of the closet was closed.

Naruto jumped in shock as the raven wrapped an arm around his waist, he frowned heavy when his teacher rested his head on his shoulder, "...u..um..." He blinked trying to focus and let his eyes get used to the dark.

Naruto jumped again when the others hand moved under his shirt and dipped down against his hip, "Eh!? W-What, d-don't!" He struggled to get out of the other's grasp.

"You're going to cause something to fall from the shelves, and that would be bad" Sasuke said softly as he held the other more firmly, "Be still before you hurt yourself" He moved his hand a bit more to the side moving it towards the front of the other.

Naruto closed an eye and hissed at the other's hands moving closer to his front, "Stop, please" He tried softly; tensing as the others hand didn't stop and only got closer, "Y-You can't do this! It's illegal!" He shifted to the side to try a remove the hand that had paused from his words.

"That might be so, but no one would believe you anyway" Sasuke replied before he pushed his hand forward curling it around the others slowly growing harder arousal earning a choked gasp and hiss, "You're such a liar and you always crave attention..." He mumbled as he stroked the other, "So here's a bit of attention for you"

Naruto bit his tongue as he digged his nails into the palm of his hands as he closed his other eye trying to stop the moan that was bubbling in the back of his throat at the others touch, he yelped softly when he felt the others thumb rub against the slit of his arousal; forcing the moan to escape his mouth, loudly.

"You're already moaning?" Sasuke asked smirking as he squeezed the other, " And hard," He added as he moved his other hand to unbutton the others pants; letting them pool to the others ankles.

Naruto bit his bottom lip harshly, a dark blush on his cheeks as he hung his head at the others words, he gasped loudly when his pants were undone and the warmish air hitting his arousal, "S-Shut... u-up!" He snapped before yelping at the other squeezing him again more roughly.

"Wonder how long you can hold it..." Sasuke mused kissing the other under the ear causing a shudder, "I'm sure you touch yourself all the time, hn?" He stated as he moved his hand to pump the other quickly.

"Aaah!" Naruto cried out sharply at the sudden pumping of the others hand, he trembled slightly as he moved his hands to grip a shelve tightly as he let moans and soft whines of pleasure escape his mouth as the other pump him in an even pace.

Naruto bit into his bottom lip again as he shuddered at the feeling of the others tongue on the back of his neck and that the odd feeling of the other arousal pressed against his ass, his boxers and maybe the others pants stopping it from touching him.

"Last longer than I thought you would, Must be doing this often?" Sasuke asked as he slowly started to grind forward against the other who squeaked at the action and glanced back at him, even in the dark the others blue eyes could be seen, "Either this or It's inside of you" He stated giving a rough grind forward causing a choked squeak and moan.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the shelve in front of him, unsure moans leaving his mouth at the other grinding against him, he whimpered loudly, the other had still his hand from pumping him, "...Don't...s-stop.. your.. h..hand" He got out under his breath

"Oh? You want this now?" Sasuke said as he slowly started to move his hand, "Say my name first and I'll go faster" He stated as he pressed more against the other pushing him against the shelves.

His name? …. Sa...suke? W..why does he..? Naruto shuddered and bucked his hips only to have the base of his member squeeze sending small amounts of pain through him, "S..Sasuke!" He snapped out growling before it disappeared into a loud moan as the others hand pumped him again.

Sasuke used his other hand to dipped below the other's boxers and pushed a finger against his entrance causing a choked pained yelp, "Shh... It'll only hurt for a bit, shh, relax" He said kissing the other under his ear as he gave the head of Naruto's arousal another squeeze.

Naruto winced as the other pushed his finger deeper, "N-no... Stop..." He whined squirming though soon falling still when the action caused more pain to flare up his spine, "It hurts..."

Sasuke continued to move his finger till he stopped when he was at his knuckle inside of the other, he arched an eyebrow before he lightly curled his finger earning a high-pitch cry of pain from the other which made him close an eye, "Sorry.." He mumbled out uncurling his finger and just gently moving it around in small circles though he only got whimpers and groans of pain from the other.

Naruto rested his head on the shelve trying to ignore the pain that was flaring up his spine every few seconds when the other move his finger, "S-Stop!" He snapped finally. "I-It hurts! It's not.. g-gonna work!" He whimpered starting to sob.

Sasuke frowned at the others sob and removed his finger before turning the other around to face him, "Shh... don't cry..." He said softly to him as he placed the others bounded arms over his head so they rested on his shoulders, "It will work you just have to relax and calm down," He said as he lifted the other up and pushed him more against the shelve before he slightly spread open the others legs with a hand and pushed his finger back inside.

Naruto hissed and arched a bit hurting his back slightly when the shelf rubbed against it in at odd position he was pushed against it, "N-No! It won't!" He protested trying and failing to lift his arms up to remove them from the others shoulders.

Sasuke kissed the other to quiet him as he slowly started to move his finger seeing that the other had gone limp into the kiss, probably from shock of it. He licked and nipped at the others bottom lip getting a gasp which he took to thrust his tongue into the others mouth.

Naruto arched slightly as the others tongue rubbed against his own sending strange sparks of pleasure through him over taking the pain that was caused by the other continuing to move his finger. He groaned loudly before he nipped the others tongue in shock as the finger brushed against something sending jolts of pleasure up his spine, "Nnnaaah!" He broke the kiss with a loud moan his body starting to tremble when the others finger started to hit the spot.

Sasuke smirked as he licked the others lips seeing the blue eyes start to glaze over in sudden pleasure, he moved his middle finger and thrusted it inside of the other hitting it against his prostate to overthrow the pain with the pleasure.

Naruto scrunched up his nose as he slightly tilted his head backwards holding in the cries of pleasure and pain that bubbled in the back of his throat from the other adding another finger into him; he moaned loudly unable to hold it in anymore.

Sasuke continued to move his fingers and each time getting louder moans and cries of pleasure even as he spread out his fingers stretching the other. He moved his other hand to undo his pants quickly and removing his fingers after curling him up, "Naruto..." He mumbled moving to kiss the others jaw.

Naruto panted softly whining lowly when the other removed his fingers before frowning as something else was pressing against his entrance, "W-Wh..at? S..Sa..Sasuke..?" He stammered out before he arched in pain as the other thrusted inside of him suddenly, he cried out in pain and closed his eyes tightly sobbing brokenly at him to stop.

"Ssh... Deep breath's... It's already all the way inside you.." Sasuke panted out with a small smirk at being fully inside the other who gasped for air now and was pulling at his hands, He furrowed his eyebrows before he leaned closer to the other and kissed him lightly, he moved the kisses to the others jaw and cheeks, "Calm down... Deep breaths"

Sasuke nuzzled the others cheek with his own as he placed his hands on the others hips, rocking his own hips slightly forward earning a loud hiss and a curse to stop, "It'll get better if you just let me move Naruto." He stated as he rocked his hips again.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he bit back a cry of pain, he trembled harshly though trying to breath like the other told him to waiting the pain to stop, he let out a sob when the other pulled out sending a new flare of pain through him before he jerked his head back hitting it against the shelve when he was thrusted into, pain ripping throughout his body.

Sasuke looked worried at the other slightly wincing at the loud 'thud' that sounded from the other hitting his head against the shelve in what he was sure caused more pain, "Naruto... Sorry..." He mumbled softly before he pulled out again and thrusted back inside of the other quickly earning a sharp cry of pain.

"St-stop.." Naruto whimpered out heavily as another 'bout of pain flare up his spine from the other thrusting up into him again, "It.. h-hurts.." He hissed out through his teeth before biting his tongue at Sasuke once fucking more thrusted into him, he got a louder sob his hands stinging as he dug his fingernails deeper into his skin trying to focus on that pain than the harsh tearing one below.

Sasuke scowled slightly at this not getting any better for the other and he sighed kissing Naruto softly under his left eye tasting salty tears which made him feel worse for hurting the other; he pulled himself from the other getting a hiccup and soft sob of relief he guessed from Naruto, "I'm sorry.." he murmured as he started to pepper the other face lovingly.

Naruto sniffled heavily his body relaxing at the pain disappearing though a new harsh throb and a blaze of pain starting since the other didn't use anything, he scoffed wetly at the murmur and moved his hands to yank Sasuke's hair earning a shocked grunt, "Bastard.." He whispered out blinking repeatedly as he slumped back against the shelf just noticing how it caused his back to become stiff.

Sasuke blinked heavily to fight back the urge to just thrust back into the other at him yanking his hair though he shook it off and shifted back lifting Naruto's arms from around his neck and untying the other though he bristled a bit at the other just slumping; he quickly wrapped his arm around the other's waist frowning, "..Really didn't mean to hurt you this badly.." He stated guilt growing in his stomach and chest.

Naruto shrugged a bit before he leaned more into Sasuke's warmth though he blinked and snaked his hands down a bit to stroke over the others arousal that was now only half hard and slightly slick; he ignored the sharp don't he got since he could do what he want with what the other had done to him, "Least..let me do this" He got out weakly his throat slightly raw from having cried.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and held Naruto up as the other got a firmer grip on his arousal and gave steady pumps that made him moan, he nosed the others hair lightly panting softly under his breath as his stomach tightened in his growing release.

Naruto tilted his head a bit against the soft affection before he used his other hand to fondle the others balls getting a sharp intake of breath; he jerked the others arousal harshly twisting slightly when feeling the arousal swell under his grasp, he murmured under his breath squeezing the others balls smiling a bit at having gotten the other off so quickly.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hip as he came blocking out the whimper that came from the other; he grinded his hips forward into the others hand before he slumped a bit and breathed out through his nose heavily, "Fuck.."

Naruto slumped against the other holding onto the other's arm that was wrapped around his waist, his eyes half closed though he couldn't fall asleep, "...You're an ass..." He mumbled nuzzling the others arm slightly with a small smile.

"Least my ass is fine.." Sasuke said as he kissed the others forehead earning a whine though he gave a gentle since the other didn't seem to be in too much pain, "You sure you're okay..?" He asked softly still worrying over the other

"I'm fine.." Naruto sighed out patting the others arm, "Don't worry too much" He added gently before he nuzzled lightly into the other's shoulder, "You have to take me home.." He yawned out getting a soft snort from Sasuke which he smiled at.

"Least I can do you for" Sasuke murmured out pecking Naruto's forehead as he hugged the other closer to his side, "I'll pick you up tomorrow to.. so you don't have to walk" He sighed out already knowing Naruto would have quite a limp tomorrow.

The end~~!

* * *

I'm still dead, every other story has been removed, I'm not continuing anything.. I'm trying to get back into Naruto to _actually_ be able to start writing again but it's been even hard.. so most of the time everything on here will be short and without other chapters. Also, I might be on as well because its for Oc's and free style without having to worry about where everything goes to. so yeah.. hope you enjoy this and can't be so mad at me because everything now is so hard. ;^;


End file.
